Warren Pace
Name: Warren Pace Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: 12th grade School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Football, social networking, grunge music Appearance: Warren is a man who takes great pride in his appearance. His dirty blonde hair is neaty combed and parted to the side at 7:3 proportions (unless he’s on the field, in which case it turns shaggy), he has clean, pearly white teeth, his face is clean-shaven and his complexion is nearly flawless. He typically wears a polo shirt and khaki pants of some sort. His muscles, while not huge, have good definition (but not as good as Keith Jackson, whose physique he strives to emulate); it’s anyone’s guess how hard he works to keep it that way. He weighs 199 lbs and stands at 6’0’. Biography: Underclassmen would be surprised to discover that Warren wasn’t always the jock/preppie exemplar he is today. As recently as middle school, in fact, he was an awkward loser who blended into the background in a crowd. He was raised by loving parents in a suburb of Highland Beach, his only complaint being that he felt a bit detached from other people. The first noteworthy event in his life was the arrival of the Archer family (or the larger fragment thereof) to Highland Beach. The only child in the family, an even more awkward redhead with a peculiar accent, was quickly targeted by the school’s bullies due to his depression, foreignness, obsession with stories, and practically everything else about him. After a particularly harsh day at school for little Quincy, Warren decided to offer him the hand of friendship. Although the teasing for Quincy never quite stopped, Warren’s presence made it manageable for Quincy to get through school. The two made other friends in the alternative, nerdier circles, even managing to start a DnD club. Things couldn’t have been much better for the two of them. Things changed when graduation time came around. The friends that Quincy and Warren had made were all going to different schools, while the two of them were forced into the unfamiliar territory of Southridge High. Warren became insecure with only Quincy to support him and tried to join as many clubs as he could, finally being accepted into the football team on what looked like natural talent. However, once he joined, he discovered that the senior members took being a clique seriously, and because he wanted to fit in more than anything, he did everything the other members told him without question. This included growing distant from Quincy, since the other boy personified the type that the jocks loved giving swirlies to. Eventually, their friendship came to an end at the conclusion of their freshman year when Warren was goaded into dumping a trash can on Quincy. Now that senior year is almost over, Warren has put an end to his old bullying tendencies, but only because the team is much nicer now that the old guard has graduated, and they’d shun him if he mistreated others. Warren is in many ways the exact opposite of his former friend, Quincy Archer: athletic, personable, extroverted, unimaginative and above all, as phony as a sasquatch footprint. Warren spends every minute of his free time obsessing over his image, bodybuilding until his muscles are ‘just right’, and scanning the social environment of Southridge so he will be accepted and loved by all. Tragically, he would probably be no less welcome on the football team if he embraced his nerdier side, as he sometimes pines for, but old habits die hard and Warren clings to his like a nicotine addict to cigarettes. Advantages: As a dedicated football player, Warren hits like a truck and has stamina to spare. He’s never killed anyone before, but he has cruelly betrayed a friend, which means it would be easier to repeat that performance on the island. Disadvantages: Warren has absolutely no experience with firearms, or any weapons at all, for that matter. He may also be reluctant to kill the students he’s tried so desperately hard to blend in with, and given time, he may simply snap instead of merely hardening his heart. Designated Number: Male Student no. 68 The above biography is as written by Solitair. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: Colt Python Conclusions: In terms of stamina and all that fun stuff, I'd say B68 has a fairly good chance of surviving in the SOTF ACT... unless, of course, he's one of those personifications of the "dumb jock" stereotype. I'd say B68's chances would be a lot greater if he didn't have a big, bright red target painted on his back from his past bullying of B60, among others. My guess? His former victims will bring him down. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Mark Tavarian '''Collected Weapons: Colt Python (designated, to Jordan Redfield), hunting knife (from Jordan Redfield) Allies: Neil Sinclair, Quincy Archer, Jordan Redfield, Dorian Sanders, Hannah Rose, Mark Tavarian Enemies: Bobby Jacks, Quincy Archer Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Warren, in chronological order. V3: *There's Only So Much *A View to a Kill *Sound and Fury *The Science of Selling Yourself *Weird Fishes *Guns For Show, Knives For a Pro Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Warren Pace. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students